Night to Remember
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: Another summer vacation has started, Shinichi and Ran go to the festival like what they always do, only this time was somehow different.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so-- it might not be that good but-- I'll hone my skills in writing. Usually, I write in script-style so it has a lot of speaking parts. Hope you'll like this.

It's the start of their summer vacation!! They have a lot of plans for it too!!

**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Night to Remember **

Chapter 1

"Man! I'm sooooo lazy right now! Why am I always like this when it's Fridays?!" Sonoko shouted.

"Maybe because you know that weekend is coming?" Ran replied.

"Yeah, but I-- think I've--" Sonoko paused to think, "OH NOOO!! I totally forgot the homework in math!! What to do? WHAT TO DO?!" she said panicking.

"Whoa! Easy there tiger. Let's just find someone who can help us with your problem."

"Wow! Help... US... with MY problem?!" Sonoko said sarcastically.

Sweat drops in Ran's forehead, "Umm... yeah?"

"Hey Ran!" Shinichi shouted as he entered the room.

"What?"

"You still haven't returned the book you borrowed from me," he said.

"Oh yeah, that," Ran chuckled nervously, "I'll return it on Monday."

"Huh? Why wait 'till monday when you can just go to my house tomorrow and give it to me?"

"Because I haven't finished it yet. I have four more chapters to go."

"But you can just return it tomorrow after you've read those chapters." Shinichi persuaded.

"WAAAHHH!! Stop forcing me to return the darn book!" Ran shouted. I'll return it whenever I'm done with it OK? Either tomorrow, if I have the chance to read it, or the day after that or on Monday or.."

"Yeah, go ahed Ran just say all the days of the week," Sonoko answered sarcastically.

"Well sorry about that," Ran said scratching her head, "Oh yeah! Shinichi, Sonoko has some problems--," she turned to Sonoko as she said this.

"With who I'm going to bring to Osaka," she butted in.

Shinichi just raised his eyebrow, "But-- won't you bring Ran?" he said while pointing at Ran.

"She's just kidding," Ran said, "Her real problem is her math homework."

"No. Actually I found out that I did it," Sonoko waved the paper where her math homework is.

Ran blinked thrice in confusion, "Okay, I guess the problem is solved."

"But we really re going to Osaka tomorrow," Sonoko informed them, "My dad said that I could bring my friends along," she giggled.

"But why me?" Shinichi asked.

"You're Ran's guest not mine,"

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just being forced into this,"

"You teasing me detective?"

"Whatcha think?"

"Shinichi-- our teacher in Science wants to see you by the way," Ran blurted in.

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know,"

"Maybe you're in trouble," Sonoko scoffed.

"Well, I hope not. Thanks Ran!" Shinichi said leaving the room.

"Ran? Ran... RAN!! RAN!" Sonoko shouted over and over again. Ran got out of her flashback from the second month of classes. As soon as Sonoko said _"RAN!"_ she was back to reality.

"Huh? What is it?" Ran turned her head here and there.

Sonoko sighed, "Weren't you listening to a thing I'm saying? I said, do you want to come with us to Okinawa?"

"Yeah! Sure!!" Ran said without hesitation.

"So it's settled! By the way... won't you bring your detective friend along?"

"No. Shinichi's a guy! He might get left-out since we're both girls."

"OK! And do you know why your husband is absent today?"

"He's not my husband."

"Fine, your lover!"

"Shut up!" Ran blushed when Sonoko said this. "It's just the same reason why he was absent for a long time in school."

"Ah! A case has fell upon him again." Sonoko said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, did you finish the work that our teacher left us?"

"Just two more items and I'm done!"

After Sonoko and Ran passed their papers to their substitute teacher, they were allowed to go home. Sonoko, as usual, was fetched from school. While Ran was walking to her house, she stopped by the supermarket to buy the things she needed to prepare their dinner. After Ran bought all she needed she got a text message from Shinichi saying _"Go to_ _the park"._ Ran thought of going back to her house first before she went there; but that didn't happen. Instead, she brought along with her the groceries.

Ran waited for a long time. She was absorbed in her thoughts of regret for she brought the groceries with her. However, while she was sitting on a bench; Shinichi was sneaking up on her.

"Hey!!" Shinichi shouted while putting a cold can of soda on her cheek.

Ran screamed, turned around and touched her cheek. "You scared the heck out of me!!"

"You're still the same Ran! Ever since we were kids you were so easy to surprise," Shinichi chuckled.

Ran turned red in anger and embarrassment, "Sure! Laugh all you want detective! I'm so sorry for being _so easy_ to surprise! Hmph!" Once she said this she looked away.

"Hey, don't get mad." Shinichi sat beside Ran.

"So, why'd you want me here? Did you solve the case?" Ran's anger subsided.

"Yeah. It took me longer than I expected though."

"As always. You're so full of yourself."

"What?! That's the truth."

"Here we go again with your 'truth' things. And you didn't answer my other question."

"Well-- do you have any plans for summer? Like a trip or something?"

"Sonoko invited me to go Okinawa with her,"

"Oh, I see. How long will that be?"

"I don't know. She still hasn't told me yet. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking-- that you'll go to the summer festival-- with me, that's all," Shinichi blushed as he said this.

"Sure! I'll go with you!"

"What?"

"I'll go with you. Is it hard to believe that I'm saying 'yes'?"

"Well-- no. I just didn't catch it."

"And exactly how long are we going to stay here?"

"Oh yeah. I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure Shinichi? I'm not troubling you am I?"

"No. Not at all." he stood up and saw the grocery bags Ran was holding, "And I'll carry those." he said while taking the bags from Ran.

"Uh... Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was the one who kept you here. It's no problem." Shinichi smiled at Ran and started to walk. "Let's go!"

Ran smiled in reply and caught up with Shinichi. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

Shinichi walked Ran to her house while babbling things about Sherlock Holmes. Ran almost bursted out her anger if Shinichi hadn't stopped in time. She actually didn't know why he stopped, but was glad he did. When they arrived at Ran's house, the two really didn't say anything at all except _"I'll see you next time" _and _"Take care"_ and _"Bye, thank you." _Both thought it stupid that those were the only words that came out of their mouths, but couldn't think of anything to say at the time. When Shinichi finally left he thought to himself how stupid he was for being so lame. Didn't he already tell Ran how he felt!? He was engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he was already at the gate of his house. At least Dr. Agasa was there to snap him out of his own world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonoko's a super rich girl huh? She always invites people to somewhere. I wonder how it's like to have a friend like that. And can Ran and Shinichi get even more shy? They still act like friends!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is just about the two lovebirds on what they are doing before their date.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

At last the summer festival has come to town! Everyone is busy preparing for it. Girls picking out yukatas that they think their crushes will like and compliment them for it; they even sucked their friends into it, even though they don't want to impress anybody. As for Ran, well... Sonoko knows that Shinichi asked her out and invited Ran to go to her house so they can chat _"freely"_ and hang out for a little while or perhaps go shopping. But the main reason is-- Sonoko's helping Ran pick out what to wear at the festival later this evening.

"Are you sure you don't want to dress up in a yukata?" Sonoko asked.

"Positive,"

"I guess it can't be helped."

"It's not that I don't want to wear it-- it's just that..." Ran blushed a little.

"You want to look good for your date later on huh? C'mon 'fess up!" she insisted while nudging Ran "I can see those cheeks of yours." and she came closer to her and pointed Ran's burning cheeks.

Ran remained blushing, "Well, somehow I just don't feel like wearing a yukata alright?!"

"Well-- it's not my fault that you want to look good for your _boyfriend_."

"Shut up!" she suddenly smirked at Sonoko, "Are you jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't? Huh?"

**"**Aha! You admit it now! You two _really are_ a couple! Do your parents know?" and in an instant Sonoko sat down beside Ran.

"Duh. I thought my dad won't-- HEY! Can we stop this conversation please! It's already embarrassing as it is."

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'm just helping you out here."

"Exactly! Helping me, not teasing me Sonoko!"

**"**Fine! Let's get on with it!" then she started looking at the racks in the mall, "I'm really sorry for being so rude but-- have you and Shinichi ever held hands or something?"

**"**Sonoko!! Don't you think that's a little personal?"

"Curiosity got the better of me. And I've never had a boyfriend before. And no, I don't think it's personal. Please Ran, we're best friends aren't we? Why won't you tell me? I promise, I won't say a word."

Ran sighed, "Since you're so persistent, I'll answer your question."

"Well?" she said waiting in anticipation

"Now that you mention it. We haven't."

"Nice joke Ran. Be serious now."

"Fine, but we're still in the holding hands part. Happy?"

"Okay. I thought... never mind." Sonoko said shaking her head. "So-- how about exchanging 'I love you's?"

"No."

"WHAT! Not even once?!"

"No, not even once." Ran giggled.

"Amazing! You are just shy aren't you?" Sonoko's face was getting nearer and nearer to Ran's.

"Well, except when he confessed," Ran blushed again.

"But, you answered him right? I mean you should've because you two are together now. How, when and where did he tell you?"

"Sonoko! That stays only between me and him. Understood?!"

"Oh, yes ma'am. You didn't answer my first question,"

"Of course I did! Isn't it obvious?!"

"Last question..."

Ran laughed, "I fell like I'm in a talk show! Okay, last. As in after that continue with this," she replied pointing at the clothes racks.

"Yeah, I understand. So-- do you want him to kiss you?"

"Never thought of that to tell you the truth. But--" Ran just looked at Sonoko then both laughed.

"Okay! OK! I can see that your answer is implied! Okay. Let's continue!"

Meanwhile, in doctor Agasa's house...

"Hi doc! How's it going?" was Shinichi's greeting when he came in.

"Oh, hey Shinichi! I'm just working on another invention." he looked at Shinichi from head to toe. "Aren't you going to prepare for-- later?"

"Maybe, later on. I'm not a girl you know doc. I'll just be myself."

"Are you nervous Shinichi?"

"Why should I be nervous? It's just like hanging out with her."

"I don't know. Maybe because it's your first date," Dr. Agasa stated.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you things like this anymore."

"Why ever not? What's wrong with saying the truth Shinichi?"

"Don't-- say another word. I want the rest of the day to end already and proceed to evening!!"

"I can see that you're really excited."

"No, not really. I just want to see Ran that's all." Shinichi dropped himself on the sofa.

"Well why don't you call her then? It's no crime if you call your _girlfriend._" doc chuckled.

"I said 'see her' not 'hear her voice'! Damn it doc!"

"Oh really?" Dr. Agasa blinked twice and then coughed, "Well-- you'll never know. Maybe you're just saying that but deep inside it's both!"

"What will I say? And besides she might be doing something right now. Ever thought of that doc?"

"Like what? Give me three possibilities."

"Hanging out with Sonoko, umm... buying groceries and... uh..."

"And?" doc asked mockingly.

"Cooking food. See that? It's lunch time." Shinichi points at the wall clock.

"You can call her mobile phone and she can insert earphones _then_ you can talk."

"What if her phone has no battery?"

"Oh that's impossible!"

"What if her phone is turned off?"

"Then call her landline! If she's not there then... ask where she is and I'm sure that she has her phone all charged up!"

"Stop forcing me to call her! I can't say any excuse if she asked me why I called her. She might get angry at me if I disturb her or something."

"Oh, stop being pessimistic my boy! You'll never know she might think it sweet that you took the time to call her- I mean she is your _girlfriend_ right?"

"Oh, not you as well doc. Is everybody going to tease me like this?"

"Why are your parents teasing you as well?"

"Them _and_ Sonoko! Not to mention Heiji as well. Argh!! Anyway, will you go to the festival too doc?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it. Although I am thinking of going."

"Please go!" Shinichi begged.

"And destroy the atmosphere between you and Ran? NO WAY!"

"Doc!"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll go. I'll go. What is this a chaperoned date?" Agasa-hakase laughed.

"I'll go now. And no, it's not a _'chaperoned date'._"

Dr. Agasa just laughed, "Take care Shinichi! Bye!"

As Shinichi closed the door Dr.Agasa thought to himself _"How time flies! It was only then when Shinichi and Ran were playing in the yard. And now look at them! They're all grown up." _Dr. Agasa felt old! His feeling was like a parent reminiscing the old days when his son/daughter were still kids. Shinichi went back to his house because he didn't want to hear Dr. Agasa teasing him anymore. He thought of calling Ran just as Agasa-hakase suggested. But suddenly thought that he'll see her later. So what's the purpose in calling her? He just headed to the kitchen, reheated the food, ate then went to his room to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well-- practically there's nothing to say at this point. This chapter is kind of like an extra but still it explains stuff or not... I don't know. You decide if this is relevant or not.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't have to worry anymore. This is the last chapter. So-- I'll stop blabbing.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Shinichi closed his eyes to sleep but Agasa-hakase was trying out his invention outside. He tried to let go of it, but it went on for so long. Agasa-hakase didn't know that he was disturbing the young detective until he looked out the window and asked him on when he was going to stop the rackets. Agasa-hakase took pity on the young detective who stayed up until last night trying to solve a case so he stopped.

When Shinichi woke up he realized that it was near dusk already. The sun was setting. He's not at all worried. He even read the book they needed to make a report on for school. It took him a while before he took a bath and get dressed. Meanwhile, Ran was getting ready as well. Unlike Shinichi, she was still in the shower. But she doesn't take long showers so she got out soon after. She put on the outfit that Sonoko picked for her earlier on.

Before Shinichi fetched her, he first went to Agasa-hakase to tell him he's leaving. He was about to tease Shinichi but it was too late for he had closed the door already. As Shinichi was knocking on the door of Ran's house he took a second look at himself; fixing his collar and his hair which was not at all like him. Ran opened the door and boy, did she look gorgeous! Shinichi stared at her, his feet glued to the ground and his mouth gaping with astonishment. He could barely say anything. He tried saying something, but he was cut off by Ran.

"What's the matter Shinichi?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh... nothing. You just look different that's all," Shinichi's face became red and he let out a heavy sigh, "Well then. Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Ran said while closing the door behind her.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's in the agency. He said he won't go out there until someone calls him up for a case."

"You're not going to tell him that you're leaving?"

"He told me not to dare disturb him. He's pretty stubborn when it comes to his work. You know him. " Ran said smirking.

Shinichi just let out a chuckle for his reply, _"Maybe he's angry because I'm taking his daughter out on a date." _

The festival was indeed busy. There were a lot people and most of them were students. The younger ones seem to be the ones who like dressing up in traditional clothes. There were also some elders from a temple or a shrine who seem to be enjoying themselves as well as anyone!

Sonoko was also there but she made sure that the young Sherlock and his date wouldn't see her. Every time she thinks she'll be in the range of their vision she'll quickly hide or turn around and do something else. She did this perfectly for some time. Sonoko even had this funny feeling in her which wanted to spy on Ran and Shinichi. She didn't do that though. She thought they should have their privacy.

She actually thought that her plan had worked. Little did she know that Shinichi already knew she was there when she tried to hide from them while she was buying food in the opposite stall. He didn't say a word to Ran because he wanted her all for himself just for this night. Ran on the other hand, doesn't feel anything unusual.

Eventually, Ran got tired of walking and decided to rest while Shinichi bought beverages for both of them. He made her rest on a bench in a nearby park.

"Here you go," said Shinichi handing Ran the large cup of iced tea.

"Thanks and-- sorry for the trouble," Ran said taking a sip. "So... when will the fireworks display will start?"

"Umm... I think about 8 or so. Why do you want to watch it? We can stay here until it ends you know." Shinichi flashed a smile.

"But is it alright with you? Or are you being forced into this?"

"Why would I be forced to do this?If it will make you happy then I've got no problems," Shinichi declared while stroking Ran's hair and smiled.

Ran blushed at this gesture and smiled back, "Aren't I being a nuisance?" she asked, her head bent down.

"Silly! Of course not! You gotta be kidding right? You know I--" Shinichi took Ran's chin and gently turns it, in order for him to see her face.

"You what?"

Shinichi didn't say a word after that all he did was let go of Ran's chin and hold her hand caressingly. She quickly returned the gesture by lacing her fingers between his. They didn't need words anymore. It was already implied what he wanted to say at that point. Although she knew what Shinichi wanted to say, she still wanted to hear it coming from his own mouth. There was a long silence between them, glances were the only things that went through them. At last, Shinichi broke the silence!

"Hey! What do you say let's look at the other stalls we haven't seen yet,"

"Did you forget why we're here in the first place?!"

"Well-- I am kind of restless," Shinichi said scratching his head with his_ other_ hand.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm boring?!" Ran shouted.

"NO! OF course not! Think about it. If you were boring why would I ask you out?"

"Hmm... good point. HEY!" she paused, "What time is it?"

"See? We also need to find a place where we can watch the fireworks."

"BAKA! We always go here when we were kids because people rarely go to this part and we can see the fireworks very clearly here!"

"So then," Shinichi said standing up, "What do you propose we do while waiting for the fireworks?" he asked as he pulled Ran to him.

"Whoa! HEY! What're you doing Shinichi?!"

Shinichi just smiled and placed his left arm onto Ran's waist and his right to stroke her hair. Ran blushed at this scene and was completely speechless. In return, she rested her arms and head onto his chest. Shinichi takes her chin one more time and pushed it gently upwards until their eyes met. His face slowly went closer and closer to her. Ran's heartbeat raised and blushed even more! She didn't know how to react. Therefore, it resulted to Ran just standing still.

Shinichi pressed his lips against hers and they kissed! For some reason, Shinichi held Ran in his arms even more tightly and Ran moved her hands to his shoulders. Both drew back and when this happened, the fireworks display started. Their attention suddenly shifted to the show. Still in their positions, they glanced at each other as if to say that this was the most perfect time they had together.

"I love you Ran," Shinichi declared as he looked straight into her eyes.

Ran flashed a smile, "I love you too."

"Did anyone see us?" Shinichi said looking around.

"People rarely go to this part remember? And I already said that!"

"Oops. I guess I forgot,"

"For a famous detective, you're not that bright." Ran said looking the other way.

"My mind is still in the clouds." Shinichi laughed.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. That still sounds like you're telling me that you're supposed to be smart."

"Fine. I don't know a thing! Happy?"

"Ever since last month."

Shinichi just smiled at her reply and held Ran in his arms again but this time she was facing the other way. His arms were wrapped beneath her shoulders but above her chest. Ran held Shinichi's arms with both hands. This was exactly one month from the time when they had told each other how they felt. That's why Shinichi doesn't know how to reply to her except to hold her and stay with her for the rest of the evening until they went home. When the fireworks were finished, Shinichi volunteered to take her home. Everything was so fast for both. They soon saw themselves standing in front of Ran's house.

After a few awkward moments of not knowing what to say to each other, Shinichi held Ran in his arms again and gave her a soft kiss. After saying 'Goodbye' and 'I love you' to each other, he waited for Ran to get in her house. The smile never leaving her face, she waved goodbye to him and closed the door. The door from the agency suddenly flew open. Shinichi thought he saw them and thought that Mr. Mouri might interrogate him or something.

So, Shinichi then dodged off to his house, went straight into his room and threw himself onto his bed. With a triumphant and satisfied look on his face, he threw his hands up in the air and said _"YES!"_ All this time he had been dying to do all of these things and it now happened! He thought she would get mad at him for doing such things but it was completely opposite! He now felt even more at ease and same goes for Ran. For they have dreamt about this day to come and neither thought that it would end up better than expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinichi is such an addict in kissing Ran huh? I actually didn't know how to end this so, I just typed a random line to end it. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. I'll try to write better ones in the future.


End file.
